forgivness
by biohart
Summary: this is a yoai so if you don't it don't read it what happends when millotismon kills angewoman will angemon do the same or will he forgive him find out no flamers please


Forgiveness disclaimer I don't own angemon or milotismon so please don't get mad!!

Milotismon was on a rampage killing everything and anything then drinking there sweet blood.

Still not happy with things he came acrossed angewoman as she saw the mess he made and

all the inocengent creator's also the fresh blood that dripped down his somewhat pale face she

said "you killed all these creator's out of rage and in front of me!" she said as she built up

energy for an attack " REST IN HELL YOU EVIL CREATURE!" she said with one tear running down

her face. Milotismon moves out of the way in time to wear now he's right next to her cups one

hand round her beautiful neck as he moves his head down to wear his white teeth are only an

inch away he said "No I believe it's your time to rest forever." Milotismon said as he licks her

neck and then bites her. Draining every last ounce of blood from her now motionless body in his

hands he put her on the flower bed of white roses as she disappears in to the endless sky

forever. Milotismon then runs over to the black tree of darkness and sits there with his blue

eyes closed. Angemon who see's milotismon sitting there restless he moves closer to see into

his mind and sees what just happened he looks at Milotismon who eyes are now open and

says "You really did it this ti", before he could finish milotismon cut him off and said "so kill me!"

he said angemon then put his hand up to stop him "But I'm willing forgive you." Milotismon

looks at him and said "How can you forgive someone like me?" he said. "forgiveness is a gift no

matter how evil you are." Angemon said trying to keep his cool. Milotismon seeing how much trouble he had then moved right in front of him and said "you like me don't you?" milotismon asked as he then moved his hand onto angemon shoulder moving it gently down to his now

somewhat wet cloth. Angemon then moved milotismons hand away from that part of his body

and said "We'll settle this later." Angemon said now moving to kiss the vampire glady except

the angel's lip on his own. Later that night milotismon put some some jazz music and is now in

the nude revealing himself waiting for angemon. The door then opens as angemon enters the

room trying focus on the face of milotismon and not the rest of his body and ever muscle on

it."let's get this started he said as he removed his pants then said "you ready for this." Now

leaning over milotismon who was just an inch away from his lover face and kissed the vampire

gently moving on his lover's lip's trying not to make him to lustful but failing badly feeling his

warm skin touch his lover cold skin. Grinding his smooth hips with the vampires more muscle

toned hips he said "me and you have much more in common then you think." As he moved his

lip once more over the vampire cold pale lips. Feeling his lover fully erect member on his gentle

hips the angle moves to were he is now on top of milotismons body he then moves his warm

hands down the vampires body feeling the vampire get wet he moves down the vampires body

and finds the thing he remove his helmet and throws it aside moving looking the at wet

member and to the vampires face as the angle said "you've been wanting to do this." And

before the vampire could say anything the digimon moved his hot lips on to the vampires now

fully erect member. "perfect fit!" the vampire moaned as angemon gose even faster on the

vampires member. Feeling he could no longer hold it in as he bust his load into the angles

mouth. Looking at the angle and finagling speaking. "Earlier when I put my hand on your

wonderful body and seeing you enjoyed it why did you move my hand?" the vampire asked as

he once more tried to play with the member in his hand. Angemon awnserd "because I'm a virgin." The vampire laught then moved himself on top of the angle and said "Then let's mak

e tonight the best thing that ever happened." He said with a evil grin he toyed with him enoufe

to were he needed to stop befor he hit his clamax from all the teasing he did. He moved his

finger off the body of his lover and now got the proper lube he puts some on the angle and

inside himself. The angle hopeing he know what was doing he put himself inside the deamon

and begin to move back and forth also trying to move even faster inside milotismon he hits one

good thrust inside then releases causing more fun milotismon busts again and now falling

asleep. Next moaring they both wake up and look at each other and the vampire said "well you

are no longer a virgin." As he bends down to put his mouth on the angles really hard member

into his mouth and moves very slow making sure he makes no bite marks on the skin doing for

about an hour he move as fast as he can and hear the angle say "DEAR GOD!" as he burst into

the vampires mouth and says one last time "you are forgiving my love." Before the vampire

makes a few mart on his neck and clames his lover the end. I hope you enjoyed this story I

spent 6 hours on this story so please no flamers rock on. Biohart


End file.
